


Sugar Daddy

by lamardeuse



Category: Die Hard (1988 1990 1995 2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece written for oxoniensis' Porn Battle VII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Daddy

"You have got to be fucking _kidding_ me," John growled.

Matt frowned. "Uh, no?" He peered at the jar in his hand. "What, you want to use it on me instead?"

John stared at him as if he was speaking Sanskrit. "You mean do I want to spread chocolate sauce all over you and lick it off? No, thanks."

"Well, you can pick the flavor next time," Matt said, grinning and leaning in for a kiss. When John didn't respond, he pulled back. "What?"

"Look, I don't think this is such a good idea," John said.

Matt frowned. "If you have some kind of hangup, we can totally talk about it –"

"Jesus, just because I don't want you putting chocolate all over my dick doesn't mean I have a hangup," John snapped, running a hand over his head.

Matt sat back on his heels, a little floored, because hey, it wasn't all that often _he_ got to be the guy with the experience. "You never tried this with anybody before, have you?" he asked softly.

John looked away. "Never thought it was all that great an idea."

"Hey," Matt murmured, and John met his gaze. "You trust me?"

"This isn't about trust," John protested.

"Oh, I think you're wrong. It's about trust – about you trusting me enough to try something new. Something different."

"I'm living with a guy who's younger than some of my socks," John drawled. "I'm tryin' all kinds of different things these days."

"Then what's one more?" Matt shot back, and he knew he'd won when John rolled his eyes heavenward in that familiar _what am I gonna do with this kid_ appeal to a higher power.

"If I hate it, will you never ask me to do it again?"

Matt smirked. "When I'm through with you, you're gonna be asking _me_."

John lay back on the bed, surrendering. "That'll be the day. Just – get it over with."

Trying not to gloat, Matt unscrewed the lid of the jar and dipped a finger in to taste it. The stuff was high quality chocolate, really decadent on its own. Tasting it as he blew John would be fucking incredible.  
He glanced at John, who was lying on his back with his eyes closed. Matt straddled him, then leaned down and kissed him. John responded this time, and Matt licked some of the sweetness on his tongue into John's mouth. He felt John jerk, then chase the flavor into Matt's mouth.

Oh, yeah. He was curious, all right; he just didn't want to be.

Matt drew back after a couple of minutes, when he felt John's dick swelling against his ass. He positioned himself on the big bed so that he was kneeling with his feet pointed toward the top corner of the mattress – he figured it would be easier for John if Matt wasn't looking directly at him – then stuck his finger in the jar again. Deciding to take it one step at a time, he trailed his finger up the side of John's cock.

"Geez," John muttered. Matt wasn't sure if John was watching the proceedings or just reacting to the sensation, but he didn't want to look at John to find out. Instead, he leaned down and followed the path of the chocolate with his tongue, then sucked the head into his mouth briefly before letting go. John's stomach tightened in response, and Matt angled his head so that John wouldn't see his smile. He repeated the same steps several times, working his way around John's cock as far as he could reach. By the time he was done, John was leaking pre-come and his thigh muscles were straining under Matt's hands.

He thought about asking John's permission for the next step, but figured he wouldn't get it; in fact, speaking aloud seemed like a bad idea in general right now. Instead, he pushed at John's hip, hoping he'd take the hint. John stiffened for a moment, then rolled to his side, and when Matt pushed again, he rolled the rest of the way, onto his stomach.

_Bingo_, Matt thought, trying not to do a victory dance right there.

With John's head pillowed on his hands and his eyes closed, Matt could turn back around. He kneed his way between John's legs gently, then reached into the jar, this time for a more generous portion.

He parted John with his clean hand, then spread the chocolate between his cheeks, just over his hole.

"Jesus Christ," John breathed.

"Shh," Matt soothed. His finger began a feather-light circling motion, and John's body jerked, then seemed to melt into the mattress. Slowly, keeping up the movement, Matt leaned down and licked around his fingers.

John groaned.

Ignoring the mess he was making, Matt used both hands to spread John wider, laying him bare for Matt's mouth. He closed his eyes and dove in, licking and sucking blindly, lapping up every trace of sugar, then pointing his tongue and plunging it deep, thrusting until he could feel John shake apart under him, until he could feel his ass contracting around him. With a growl, Matt rose up on his knees and took himself in hand, jerking himself with a few rough pulls until he shot all over John's back.

    
    
    
    
 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    
    
    
    
 

"I can't believe you came on me," John muttered, after they were cleaned up and were lying in a tangled heap on the bed.

Matt chuckled against John's shoulder. "So you're over the chocolate thing, huh?"

There was a pause. "The chocolate's okay," John murmured finally, "but no more coming on me. This isn't a porn movie."

"I know," Matt said, planting a kiss on John's left pec, "it's better."

**Author's Note:**

> First published February, 2009.


End file.
